I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and, amongst other things, to evaluating transmitter performance.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide has come to communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, demanding reliable service and expanded areas of coverage.
A typical wireless communication network (e.g., employing frequency, time, and code division techniques) includes one or more base stations that provide a coverage area and one or more mobile (e.g., wireless) user devices that can transmit and receive data within the coverage area. A typical base station can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream is a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a user device. A user device within the coverage area of that base station can be interested in receiving one, more than one or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a user device can transmit data to the base station or another user device.
Forward Link Only (FLO) technology has been developed by an industry group of wireless communication service providers to utilize the latest advances in system design to achieve the highest-quality performance. FLO technology is intended for a mobile multimedia environment and is suited for use with mobile user devices. FLO technology is designed to achieve high quality reception, both for real-time content streaming and other data services. FLO technology can provide robust mobile performance and high capacity without compromising power consumption. In addition, the technology reduces the network cost of delivering multimedia content by decreasing the number of base station transmitters that are needed to be deployed. Furthermore,. FLO technology based multimedia multicasting is complimentary to the wireless operators' cellular network data and voice services, delivering content to the same mobile devices.
Base station transmitter performance is vital to the overall performance of a wireless system. In particular, in a wireless system utilizing FLO technology, which can utilize fewer transmitters, the performance of each transmitter is critical. Therefore, transmitter performance should be carefully monitored before and after installation.